Uryu OneShot
by sand-sibling-luv
Summary: What happens when Yumi OC falls in love with Uryu and he finds out. UryuXoc one-shot.


Yuki: It might start to seem like and Ichigo one-shot in the beginning but it's not

Yuki: It might start to seem like and Ichigo one-shot in the beginning but it's not.

Ichigo: What's not an Ichigo one-shot?

Yuki: Nothing Ichigo go fk one of you fan girls. (I wanted to make the Ichigo fan girls happy so I put that)

Ichigo: Maybe I will. stomps of angrily to go find fan girls

Yuki: o.0 twitch

Ichigo: Turns around and yells Yuki does not own any of the characters except for Yumi (you) they all belong to the real owner (who's name I can't remember at the moment).

You sat there looking out of the corner of your eye at the boy sitting next to you in class, Uryu Ishida. He looked over at you sensing you watching him and smirked as you blush and looked away. _I hope he didn't see me._ You thought looking at him once more but just for a moment.

He was reading a book by Shakespeare. He pushed his hair back a little before pushing his glasses up with his middle finger. _He's so hot when he does that. _You thought internally squealing but letting a small squeak quietly as possible come out of your mouth. Uryu looked over at you when he heard the squeak.

"Are you o.k. Yumi-Chan." Uryu asked in a bit of concern in his voice.

"Huh oh u…umm n…never better U…Uryu." You said laughing nervously while rubbing the back of your head.

"O.k." he said shrugging his shoulders and turning back to his book.

_Whew that was a close on, _she thought turning back to her diary in front of her _I almost made a fool of myself _ ((Yuki: Sure Almost sarcasm. Oh Sorry Back To The Story Heh.)). She opened her diary and took out her favorite colored pen, navy blue ((Yuki: You Know 'Cause Of Uryu's Hair. Sorry Continue)) and started to right:

_Dear Diary,_

_Today in math class I was looking at Uryu today and he looked at me and _

_smirked. He looks so hot when he smirks. And when he pushes up his glasses, Kawii(sp)! He heard me squeak and asked me if I was ok squeal.He's so caring. Sigh But I bet he's like that to everyone……._

"What the hell are you writing Yumi?" Ichigo asked looking over your shoulder.

Surprising the crap out of you turned around only to have you lips come on contact with Ichigo's. Both your eyes widened in surprise and just sat there in shock for a moment. Uryu turned around only to see you and Ichigo kissing. He looked pissed off. The bell rang snapping you and Ichigo out of the daze.

"Uh I got to go." You mumbled turning around and packing up your stuff.

"Yah me to." Ichigo also mumbled packing up his stuff also.

You finished packing up all your stuff and walked out the door. You had a strange feeling but just shrugged it off and walked toward your house but stopped by the park and sat on the swings doing your homework.

It didn't matter when you where home because your parents where killed by a hallow, Grand Fisher to be exact. You where a soul reaper but spent most of your time in the human world fighting hallows. The only person you only told was Ichigo because you knew he was a soul reaper as well. You also knew about how Uryu was a Quincy, one of the reasons you doubted him liking you because you knew he hated soul reapers. You sighed and went back to you homework.

**URYU'S P.O.V (POINT OF VIEW**

You turned around hearing Ichigo only to see him and Yumi kissing. You where furious!

"Uh I got to go." Yumi mumbled turning around and packing up her stuff.

"Yah me to." Ichigo also mumbled packing up his stuff also.

Yumi left the room as you turned to Ichigo still fuming.

"Why the hell did you kiss Yumi!" you said angrily grabbing Ichigo by the collar.

"Uryu calm down man it was and accident I'm not gonna be all over your women relax." He said putting his arms up.

You blushed and put Ichigo down. He ran out the door nervously and left you to be the only one in class. You looked over at Yumi's desk to see a book titled 'Diary'. You picked it up lightly caressing the book with your fingertips and flipping it over.

_Maybe I should bring it back to her, _you said debating in you head _but maybe I should read it just to see if it says anything about me._ You decided to open it and look inside. You blushed as you read her secrets and what it said about you.

You decided to take it to her and started walking toward Yumi's house. You where surprised to see her sitting on a swing doing her homework. You snuck up behind her and wrapped your arms around her waist nuzzling you face in her neck breathing in her scent.

**NORMAL P.O.V**

You stiffened you body as you felt arms wrap around your waist and someone snuggling there head in the nape of your neck. They caressed your sides and sucked on your neck. You let out a soft moan that only they could here. They smirked into your neck and spoke.

"Yumi." They said huskily. The voice was familiar and you recognized instantly.

"Uryu." You gasped as he bit the soft spot on your neck.

"Correct." He said and picked you up only to sit on the swing and put you on his lap your legs on either side of him.

He wrapped one of his arms around your waist and the other pushed your head forward into a mind blowing kiss. Your eyes widened in surprise and closed slowly once again and started to kiss back. He smirked into the kiss and moved his hand down to you waist. You slowly moved one of your hands to his neck as the other played with his hair. You both broke from the kiss panting and gasping for air. Once both of you breathing patterns regulated he dived into another kiss knocking both of you to the ground. He licked your lips for entrance you smirked and closed you lips tighter. He took one of his hand away from your waist and tightly grabbed your breast but not tight enough to hurt. You moaned loudly giving him access to the moist cavern of you mouth. He caressed your mouth and tongue as you started to moan. You started to battle for dominance which he won. He separated from the kiss and trailed small butterfly kisses down your neck trying to find your weak spot. You gasped as he hit you soft spot right above you cleavage. He started sucking and biting the spot filling the air with your moans. He bit down hard and you started to bleed. He took of your shirt and slowly started licking the blood off across your chest and moaned as he crossed you nipples.

He pulled away and just laid there on top of you panting. He gave you one more soft kiss before putting your shirt on for you and taking you in a tight embrace.

"Yumi I love you so much maybe even more than love itself." Uryu told you in your ear.

"Uryu I love you more than life itself but I have to tell you something you might not like." You said saying the last part sadly.

"What is it Yumi." He asked pulling away from the hug but still holding you in his arms.

"Uryu I'm a Soul Reaper and I understand if you ha……..." you couldn't finish you sentence because he kissed you softly to silence you.

"Yumi I don't care what you are I will always love you little Soul Reaper." Uryu said hugging you once more.

"Uryu I don't care either my Quincy." You said and buried you face in his chest and went to sleep. You stayed with Uryu forever but never got your diary back.

Yuki: Awe how sweet.

Uryu: Please review bad or good it's her first story ever.

Yuki: Pwease puppy eyes


End file.
